dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Ginyu... The Frog
Captain Ginyu... The Frog (大誤算!! ギニューがカエルになっちゃった, Dai Gosan!! Ginyu ga Kaeru ni Natchatta) is the seventh episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga and the seventy-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on January 23, 1991. Its original American air date was September 20, 1999. Summary Captain Ginyu prepares to switch bodies with Vegeta following his previous beating, but Goku flies in between them at the last second and takes the beam, in the process regaining his body but at the cost of becoming totally crippled. In a last-ditch effort, Goku throws a Kamehameha wave at Ginyu, but misses and is rendered helpless. Enraged, Vegeta proceeds to beat Ginyu viciously, but Ginyu does not fight back, and Goku immediately realizes that he is planning to switch bodies with Vegeta. He tries to warn Vegeta, but to no avail. Finally, Vegeta throws Ginyu into the air, where Ginyu prepares for the technique again. Goku, however, notices a nearby frog and throws it towards Vegeta as the beam approaches him. The familiar white light shines from the sky, but when it fades, Ginyu is shown to be trapped inside the frog's body, while Ginyu's old body begins hopping around with the frog's IQ. Vegeta almost squashes Ginyu in the frog's body, but Goku convinces him not to and Vegeta lets him live, reasoning that living inside a frog's body is torture enough. Knowing that Frieza may be approaching them, Vegeta takes Goku, Gohan and Krillin inside Frieza's spaceship, where they place Goku inside a Medical Machine to heal. Vegeta also supplies Gohan and Krillin with Battle Armor. As Goku heals, Krillin decides to pay a visit to Guru to get the Namekian Password so that they can summon the dragon and revive their friends in case Frieza arrives before Goku heals. Trivia *In the original English dub for this episode, Vegeta says that his Battle Armor is a newer model than the armor Krillin and Gohan have, but in Dragon Ball Z Kai Vegeta says that his armor is an older model and that he wears it because it was the only kind that could fit his base size. The statement Vegeta said in the English dub of Dragon Ball Z was most likely a mistake since all of Frieza's men, himself before it was broken, and even Frieza himself wore the same model of armor as Krillin and Gohan have and it would not make any sense for them to all wear older model armor. *Also, in FUNimation's original dub, once Vegeta leads Gohan, Krillin and Goku to the healing chamber inside Frieza's ship, he refers to Goku as "Kakarot", but in the Remastered dub, he inexplicably refers to him as "Goku". Also in the remastered dub, despite Goku, King Kai and Nail not having been redubbed, one of Goku's lines is redone. *Nail is shown with both red and purple blood in this episode. Gallery Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z